<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From an exasperated Elrond Peredhel by elrondsmarketstall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153151">From an exasperated Elrond Peredhel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondsmarketstall/pseuds/elrondsmarketstall'>elrondsmarketstall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elrond’s journal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Elrond, Elrond POV, Elrond has once again had enough, Humor, Third Age</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondsmarketstall/pseuds/elrondsmarketstall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Never, in his six thousand years of living, has Elrond hosted such impertinent house guests.</p><p>Or; Elrond has truly had enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elrond’s journal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From an exasperated Elrond Peredhel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> From the journal of Elrond Peredhel, Lord of Rivendell; </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When I agreed to host Gandalf and his little assembly of dwarven followers, I had completely forgotten how much pleasure the insolent wizard is known to take in allowing his various companions to roam about doing as they please; with an utter lack of courtesy for their host, I might add, which in this case is myself. My exasperation, it appears, is to his satisfaction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last night, I had the good grace to allow his company to dine with me and my own people; though it is well known that we are a quiet elven folk who find comfort in serenity and peace. I made it perfectly clear that they did not have to join me- it was very obviously an invitation, not a command. Had I known that the mighty heirs of the dwarven kingdoms of old were so unlearned in etiquette when attending a formal feast, I would have insisted that they take their meals alone!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After they had readily sought out my knowledge regarding the history of their weapons- goodness only knows where the impertinent creatures acquired Glamdring and Orcrist of old; more likely than not they stole them from some other reluctant host they had begged service of- I have already seen two or three of the little wretches making off with my special-occasion cutlery. Anyway, after I had told them much of the lore that they so wished to know for themselves, they seemingly could not help but to rather loudly (though I am sure they thought they were being very discreet indeed) insult just about everything within view. My food, my table service, my people’s music! I could have found even then many faults with their own behaviour, as I have made known upon this parchment, but I had the propriety to hold my tongue and pretend as though I was not infuriated by their lack of respect. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As though all of that was not disgraceful enough, they then proceeded to jump onto my tables, dirtying my finest tablecloths and throw my food around as though it were the most natural thing in the world; to act in such a shameful manner! I do not know which inn they believed they had stumbled upon; but the Last Homely House East Of The Sea is not and has never been a gathering place for witless drunkards, as they seemed to believe it to be! Never, since I founded this realm in the Second Age, have I had such arrogant, infuriating guests! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had truly found myself at a loss for words. Yet I at least do not feel the need to express my every opinion to the offense of those in my presence, and so being the wise Lord of Rivendell that I am I feigned impassiveness throughout all of the meal, even agreeing to give them more of my time by reading some form of runes off of a map; my sympathy to whoever’s realm they plan on intruding upon next. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have been told that they shall be leaving promptly, as soon as they have decided in which direction they shall be travelling. I sought out such assurances after I found the impertinent creatures swimming about in a fountain that my wife had placed, in her favourite part of the gardens. I had truly had enough by then; do they not know that they are supposed to act as their host does when abiding in his house? I would never so disgrace myself so as to be seen floundering about in my own fountain in utter nakedness; what would my sons think of me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is very forgivable then that I was not hurt in the slightest when they finally decided to depart my realm, without me giving my leave. It is for the best, truly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elrond.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am also @lordofimladris on instagram and @elrondperedhel on pinterest, if my Elrond Peredhel musings are of interest to you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>